What About Now
by justoneday
Summary: What if at the end of Season 1 Damon really had kissed Elena and it wasn't Katherine? Will Elena and Damon finally be together or will something or someone get in their way? Things are different then the season 2 on tv! Some things have changed! Review!
1. Things Always Change

**A/N- I know! I know! I really shouldn't be starting a new story right now but this can not get out of my head! What would happen if Damon and Elena really had of kissed at the end of season 1! Don't worry I am going to bring Katherine back and there is going to be some of the same dialogue but there is going to be some changes! Do not worry I will not abandon my other stories. Please Read and Review!**

_**Damon's POV**_

I had just finished talking to Jeremy and I was walking out the front door when I heard _her _voice. "What are you doing here?" She was just walking up the front porch steps.

"A failed and feeble attempt at doing the right thing." I replied thinking about my conversation with Jeremy as I walked slowly towards her.

"Which was?" She asked, her voice small and soft.

"It's not important; let me take this for you." I took her bag from her and set it on the porch bench behind me. As I turned around I saw her looking at me intently.

"Thank you." She said as she gave me a small smile.

I frowned a little. "You know I came to this town wanting to destroy it, tonight I found myself wanting to protect it." I walked back towards her slowly and was more then shocked when she didn't step back. "How's that happen? I'm not a hero Elena, I don't do good, it's not in me." I looked down and silently hoped for some understanding in all of this.

"Maybe it is." She whispered, still looking at me.

"No." I replied, finally looking back up and making eye contact with her. She was still looking at me, just gazing. Since she didn't say anything I carried on. "No it's reserved for my brother and you and Bonnie... even though she has every reason to hate me she still helped Stefan save me." I frowned again, I was more then confused as I tried to wrap my head around tonight's events.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Her voice raised from a whisper but only a little bit as she took a deep breath, her shoulders moving up in the process.

"Because she did it for you, which means that somewhere along the way, you decided that I was worth saving." I stepped a little closer as I spoke. We were close and it was too close for just a normal conversation. "And I wanted to thank you, for that." Once again I found myself frowning. This speaking from the heart thing was just not what I did best.

Her eyes flickered downwards to the porch floor and then back towards my face. "You're welcome." She replied, her voice once again soft.

I couldn't help it; I leaned forward and kissed her cheek; I was more than surprised when she didn't pull back. Once I reluctantly pulled back I searched her face for any rejection. There was none which was very odd, her eyes flickered towards my lips and back towards my eyes, I slowly moved in. Too say that I was shocked when she just stayed looking at me. I slowly closed the gap, and she leaned forwards at the same time, and our lips touched.

I pulled back slightly, and she leant forwards. Our lips met again and my hand automatically reached up to cup her face. We hardened the kiss, surprise flooding through me when she still didn't pull back. Then her front door opened and out stepped Aunt Jenna. We both pulled back and moved our faces to the side. To say that Aunt Jenna's face showed a shocked expression would be an understatement.

"It's late; you should probably come inside." She finally managed to get out.

With one last glance towards me Elena went into the house. Jenna shot me one hard glare and slammed the front door. I slowly brought my fingers up to my lips and thought if that really just happened? What did this mean for _us?_ I retreated downstairs and made my way back to the boarding house.

_**Elena's POV**_

I walked back into the house not wanting to face Jenna after she just saw me and Damon kissing.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asks me, point blank.

"I don't want to talk about it." I say slowly turning to face her.

"Well that is just too damn bad Elena! What about Stefan!"

"I said I don't want to talk about Jenna!" I shouted at her.

"Well I have to go meet the fire chief about the building… bye." She says harshly before leaving.

I walked into the kitchen to find Uncle John putting the dishes away. I really didn't want to deal with him so I just went upstairs and into my room.

_**Katherine's POV**_

I walked into the Gilbert house with ease. Being invited in by Aunt Jenna last night was just way too easy. I walked into the kitchen to find John doing the dishes. He jumped slightly when he saw me.

"You scared me!" He said.

"I'm sorry,"

"Where's Jeremy?" He asked. Oh right! My dearest doppelganger has a brother. I paused slightly listening to his heartbeat. "Cold up in his room,"

"Do you want to help?" he questioned, gesturing to the dishes. I eyed his ring as he handed me a knife.

"Sure," I replied as I took the knife from him I swiftly brought it down so that I cut the fingers off from his hand that his ring was on. I backed him up to a wall and stabbed him. "Katherine?" he questioned. I let my fangs come out and my eyes redden.

"Hello John, Goodbye John," and with that I stabbed him once more.

"Uncle John?" I heard someone yell. Must be Jeremy with one more stab I dropped the knife and ran out the back door.

_**Jeremy's POV**_

I heard a noise downstairs so I went to check it out. Elena's light was on in her room so I decided not to bother her. As I walked down the stairs I called out. "Uncle John?"

I heard a noise and went in to the kitchen and saw Uncle John lying on the floor; bloody and he had been stabbed. I ran over to him and grabbed some dish towels to put on both of his wounds. I called 911 and they said that they would be on their way.

"Elena! " I yelled about the stairs and she came running down not five seconds later. We ran into the kitchen and tried to keep John stabilized. Once the ambulance got to the house I told Elena that I would stay here. I watched from the porch as the ambulance drove away. I called Jenna to tell her what had happened but she didn't answer so I left a message telling her to meet Elena at the hospital. Uncle John was not particularly one of my favorite people by all means but I didn't want him to die!

_**Damon's POV**_

I got a message from Liz telling me that Caroline was in the hospital because of a car accident. I had just finished talking to her when I rounded the corner but stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Bonnie and Elena talking. They had just hugged and it was evident that Elena had been crying.

"Isn't there something you can do; like a spell?" She asked Bonnie.

I walked up to them and began talking. "She doesn't know how; do you?" I asked Bonnie. I had noticed that Elena was trying not to look at me. Was she really just going to forget what had happened not even a couple hours ago?

"No I don't," Bonnie said looking down, while shaking her head.

"No you don't because it took Emily years to learn a spell like that." I said directing my gaze to Bonnie.

"Yeah well I can take down a vampire… that spell was easy to learn."

I focused my attention on Elena before talking. "I can give Caroline some blood,"

She finally looked at me and starting shaking her head. "No way,"

"No just enough to heal her. It will be out of her system in a day; she will be better Elena," I protested. I wanted to do something for her that showed her how much I cared about her.

"It's too risky. I can't agree to that." She argued.

I momentarily forgot about Bonnie standing right beside us until she spoke up. "Do it," was all she said and my head snapped towards her as did Elena's. "Bonnie, no!" Elena protested… again.

"This is Caroline, we can't let her die!" Bonnie focused her attention on me and repeated what she had said before. "Do it,"

"If I do this, you and me; call a truce?" I asked her.

"No but you'll do it anyway… for Elena." I noticed Elena momentarily stiffen beside me and then relaxed again. Bonnie looked at Elena one last time before leaving. Now I was alone with her and I thought to myself that it was now or never. I slowly turned towards her and started talking.

"I know this is probably the last thing you want to worry about but we should talk about what happened tonight." I started.

She looked down for a second but then made eye contact with me again. "Yeah we should. Look I don't know what happened. I don't know how to feel! I don't want to be her Damon," She didn't even have to say her name. I knew exactly who she was talking about. I took my index finger and lifted her chin so she was staring at me.

"You are nothing like Katherine. You are kind and gentle and have probably one of the biggest hearts I have ever seen in my whole life. Katherine was nothing but a manipulative bitch and you are probably the sweetest person I know. Do not ever think that you are like Katherine ok?" She had tears and I was upset at myself for making her cry.

"Thank you Damon but how else do you expect me to feel? I am dating Stefan but I have feelings for you… I don't know what else to think? Should I tell Stefan that we are over or should I just brush my feelings for you off because I honestly do care Damon. Too much for a normal friendship… there is something between us and I can't deny it any longer." She now was crying and I moved my fingers up to her face and gently brushed the tears away.

Before I had a chance to respond to what she had said she gently stepped on her tip toes and kissed me! Again! I did the only thing I could do I kissed her back.

"Really guys!" I heard Aunt Jenna yell and I mentally cursed her for having the worse timing.

I decided I was not needed her so I left but not before kissing Elena lightly on the cheek and then walking away.

_**Stefan's POV**_

I just saw Elena kissing Damon! Damon of all people! I knew I had to get out of the hospital. I was just checking in on Caroline as well as seeing how Elena was doing but now… now I had to get out of this town. I don't know how long for but I have to! I can't stand the thought of Elena with Damon. Maybe she was just like Katherine.

**A/N- Ok so that was the first chapter! Now I want to know if you guys want me to turn Caroline into a vampire or leave her as a human? Whatever you guys want me too do I will! Anyways I hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to leave a review please? They really do make my day! Until next time… :) **


	2. Leave Me Alone

**A/N- I wrote an author's note at the end so I suggest you just look at it! Nothing has changed within the story just the author's note. Wow thank you everyone so much who put this story on alert or favorites! It really means a lot to me! I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter. Now people said that they want Caroline turned into a vampire so that is what I am going to do. Katherine being back is going to change a bit and I want to try and stay on track by the same thing that happens season 2 but there will be some changes. This chapter is going to be in third person because it is easier for me to. If you want any characters POV please let me know and I will try and write it out. Here is chapter 2 of **_**'What About Now'**_

Stefan walked into the Gilbert house and straight up to Elena's room to write a letter. He knew he had to leave but it was going to be hard to let go of Elena. He still cared about her and he still did love her but he had just witnessed her kissing Damon. There was no going back now. As he found a piece of paper and a pen he wrote down his letter to Elena. Folding it neatly and resting it on her pillow he left through the window; never intending on coming back for a long time.

…

Jenna and Elena were sitting in the waiting room. It was complete silence because of what Jenna had witnessed between Damon and Elena; _twice. _Jenna took a deep breath before turning to look at Elena.

"What is going on between you and Damon? Don't tell me you don't want to talk about it because we are going to talk about it."

Elena looked at her and she was blinking back tears. "When Damon and I were on the porch and talking he was pouring his soul out to me and all I could think about is here is a guy who came to town not caring about anybody and he was speaking from the heart. There has always been this thing between us and I just… I can't deny it anymore. I need to talk to Stefan though. I don't want to be like their ex. I don't know if I told you this but she toyed with Stefan and Damon both… I can't be her. I just can't." Elena started sobbing so Jenna put her in her arms and told her that she didn't mean to make her upset and she understood where she was coming from.

"I should be getting home, Jenna. Can you tell me when John is better?" Jenna nodded and Elena left.

Once she walked out of the hospital she decided to call Damon. It went to voicemail… very un-Damon like. _You have reached the one and only Damon Salvatore. Either I don't want to talk to you or I don't want to talk to you. So if I feel like I calling you back I guess you can leave me a message. _Beep.

"Damon it's Elena… I think we should talk I mean I really want to talk to you. With everything that happened… just call me back."

As Elena walked up her front steps and up the stairs she went straight to her room and noticed a piece of paper on her pillow. _Elena. _That is all it said. She slowly opened it up and realized that Stefan wrote it to her. Taking a deep breath she read it.

_My dearest Elena,_

_I know you are probably wondering why I am not talking to you face to face but I want you to know… that I know. I saw you at the hospital when you kissed Damon. I don't want you to try and deny it. I know that there has always been something going on between you two. I see the longing looks and the way he looks at you. I don't want you to feel bad. I guess we always knew that this was going to happen. I just want you to know that I don't want you to blame yourself. I don't want you to worry about me but I need to get away from Mystic Falls for awhile. I don't know when I will be back but I want you to just try and sort out your feelings for Damon. If you end up figuring out that you love him well I will try and be happy for you. It is going to take me awhile to truly understand but I want you to know that whatever you decide… I will try and understand. I love you Elena. Always will. Just follow your heart wherever it may lead you. It can truly do yourself wonders._

_Love always,_

_Stefan_

Elena was blinking back tears trying to concept what had happened. Stefan left town. She couldn't believe this. Elena was just like Katherine just like her. Elena tried to call Damon again but it went straight to voicemail again. Elena sighed heavily before deciding she was going to go to the boarding house.

…

Driving to the boarding house Elena had time to collect her thoughts. She wanted to talk to Damon. She needed to sort out her feelings for him and the truth was she was going to break up with Stefan. She needed to know where her relationship with Damon stood. No more secrets, no more lies, only the truth.

Walking up to the boarding house Elena took a silent breath before walking in to the house. She made her way to the parlor before stopping dead in her tracks at Damon making out with her doppelganger.

"Damon?" She asked; her voice barely audible.

Damon stopped as soon as he heard Elena's voice and spun around to see tears already streaming down her face.

"Elena… I can explain." Damon starting walking towards her but she put her hands up to put some distance between them.

"No Damon, just don't." Damon turned around to look at Katherine but she was already gone.

"Elena what you saw…" Damon started but she interrupted him.

"No you don't get to say it wasn't what it looked like. Let me think about this Damon; you pour your heart and soul in front of me and then you kiss me. Then I figure maybe this could work maybe I could have a relationship with Damon Salvatore and then I come here to tell you that we should try a relationship but I see you with Katherine! Katherine, Damon! I know I am always going to be seconds. So no Damon I don't want to hear it!" Elena was yelling as best she could through her crying.

Damon, even though he hated to admit it, was trying to blink back his own tears. "Elena… can you at least listen to me?"

Elena couldn't say anything so she just nodded. Damon stepped towards her but Elena stepped back immediately. Damon used his vampire speed and took her hands in his. "Elena I came to this town to destroy Stefan's life. Then I met you and everything changed. I can't loose you… I love you Elena and I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you."

Elena looked at him and took a deep breath before saying what she had to say. "If you loved me Damon, I would not have just walked in on you and Katherine. So don't lie to me Damon. Just, you know what don't talk to me ever again." Elena caught Damon completely off guard so she used that moment to run to her car. She drove home trying to hold back tears. Once she walked into her room, Jenna came in from the kitchen. Elena was curled up into a ball while Jenna held her as Elena cried. They didn't say anything; Elena just cried.

…

Caroline woke up in her hospital room to see Elena there. What was she doing there so late?

"Elena? What are you doing here?" Caroline asked rubbing her eyes together.

"Hello Caroline. My name is Katherine. I was hoping you could give Damon and your little friends a message."

"A message; what message?"

Katherine just smirked before speaking again. "Game on."

Before Caroline could speak Katherine picked up a pillow and proceeded to smother Caroline. Once Katherine knew she was dead and that she would come back. She smirked and walked out of the hospital. Her next stop; finding Stefan.

**A/N- I hope you guys liked this chapter! Now I have the next few chapters planned out in my head I just have to put it into words. The next chapter will be up either sometime this week or Saturday. Also if anybody has any suggestions on what you want to happen in the story just let me know and I will see what I can do. Who knows if I use a suggestion maybe I could give that reader a preview of what is going to happen? Never know! Anyways please review they always bring a smile to my face! Until next time... :) **


	3. Love and Tears

**A/N I am really sorry about the wait! I am going to keep this short so please enjoy this chapter entitled **_**"Love and Tears"**_

Elena ran up the stairs and into her room ignoring Jenna and Alaric yelling for her. Once she got to her room she threw herself onto her bed and started to cry wondering how _stupid _she could have been to trust Damon; the Damon Salvatore. Of course he wasn't over Katherine. Damon would never be over Katherine.

"Elena," hearing that voice made her want to cry even harder. She kept her head into her pillow.

"What do you want Damon?" her voice was muffled and he barely got what she was saying.

Elena heard his footsteps coming closer and felt the weight of her bed shift. She then felt someone putting their hand on the small of her back. She immediately slapped his hand away trying not to cry and let him see how much what she saw at the boarding house affect her.

"Elena please, can't you just look at me?" Damon was begging. He felt like such an idiot for begging because well let's face it Damon Salvatore doesn't _beg. _

Elena turned her body so she could look at Damon. "Get. Out. I don't want to see you Damon why don't you go back to Katherine? Finish what you left when you told me you _loved _me because well obviously that isn't true!"

"Elena come on you know that is true why you won't believe me I have no idea but it is the truth I swear to god just let me show you."

"Elena what's going on in here?" came Jeremy's voice.

Elena turned in her bed to see Jeremy standing at the door looking between her and Damon worry and confusion clouding his eyes.

"Nothing Jeremy don't worry about it Damon was just leaving."

"No, Damon wasn't just leaving Elena. Jeremy can I talk to your sister for a little bit longer please?" Damon used his vampire speed to go up to Jeremy. "Please… I really need to talk to her it is important."

Seeing the sincerity in the elder Salvatore's eyes Jeremy was about to walk away before Elena spoke up.

"You can't compel him Damon… he's on vervain." Her tone was harsh hoping to get her point across that she didn't want Damon there.

"He's not compelling me Elena so chill. Just try not to argue guys. It has been a long day and I just want to get to bed," having said that Jeremy went back to his room closing the bathroom door so that he couldn't hear them.

Damon turned back to Elena and frowned a little bit. "I can't believe you thought I would compel him. I thought you knew me better then that."

"Well after what I witnessed tonight Damon I can't be too sure about anything." Elena said her voice still hard and cold towards him.

Damon sighed before running his fingers through his raven black hair. "I don't know how to convince you but I swear on my whole existence that I am going to find a way to prove to you that I love you and what happened with Katherine was a mistake… you'll see."

Before Elena had a chance to reply Damon was gone nothing but a gust of wind making the curtains float a little. Elena threw herself on her pillows and let out a long sigh. What was she going to do now? Taking her journal out Elena grabbed her pen and began to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_Oh my gosh so much has happened since I last wrote in you. First of all Damon almost died and I literally felt my heart drop when I found out he could have died. Luckily Bonnie saved him for me which I was very shocked about. Caroline got into a car accident but Damon gave her some blood so she should be ok. Damon._

_There is so much to say about him. I know I have been talking about him a lot and that might confuse you because I am dating Stefan well… was dating Stefan. I know right! Stefan and I broke up. Now if you asked me 24 hours ago I would have been devastated but when I was going home from Founder's Day Damon came out of my house and we were talking and he was being… normal and vulnerable I have never seen Damon like that and it really surprised me. Then something happened._

_He kissed me. And I kissed him back. Yes I wrote that right I kissed Damon Salvatore and it was… amazing. I couldn't believe I was doing this and then the front door opened and Jenna stood there shocked to see me kissing Damon. She gave me the riot act and she gave it to me bad but I didn't care. Then he showed up at the hospital to check on Caroline and Uncle John. Oh yeah Uncle John he almost died. But he didn't and I am kind of relieved. Even though the theory about him being my birth father was true and I still didn't like him that didn't mean that I wanted him dead. _

_Anyways so Damon came to the hospital and he kissed me again! In public while I was still dating Stefan! I was planning on talking to Stefan telling him this wasn't going to work but then I got a note on my bed and it was from Stefan saying that he saw Damon and I kiss. Of course I was upset that he didn't hear it from me what was going on but that meant that I had to talk to Damon and tell him what was going on and that we should try and work something out. Maybe we could try and date._

_Then I walked into the boarding house and saw him kissing Katherine! Of all people! He saw me and told me that he loved me but I was to hurt to even here what he was saying. I went home and then he showed up and told me that he would prove to me that he loved me and that Katherine means nothing to me. The problem is that I want nothing to do with Damon Salvatore but then again there is just something about him. I don't know what to do anymore._

_Elena_

Sighing as she re-read her journal entry Elena closed her diary and turned her light off… maybe she could get some sleep tonight… yeah like that was going to happen.

~that same night, on the road somewhere~

Katherine was driving and she was getting really angry. Why the hell would Stefan just take off? Of course she thought that it was funny that Elena was turning out like her. Except she was choosing Damon. Yeah right like she would let Damon in her sight after what Elena witnessed at the boarding house. That was actually perfect timing on Elena's part.

Dammit Stefan where the hell are you? Katherine thought to herself. Going through places that Stefan might be in her mind Katherine smiled to herself before driving off. She had a pretty good idea of where Stefan was hiding out.

~Gilbert House- 3 hours later~

Elena awoke to a sound on her window. Thinking it was Damon she shouted at him to go away. The noise kept going and that is when Elena got worried. She slowly got up and went over to her bedroom window where she saw Caroline perched on a tree branch right outside her house. Seeing one of her best friends and not the vampire she was trying to avoid Elena opened up the window and let Caroline in.

"Elena… something's wrong… I did… something… terrible!"

"Caroline… what's wrong?" Elena asked becoming a little panicked.

"I… killed someone."

Elena's eyes widened but before she could process anything Caroline lunged at her and sunk her fangs into Elena's neck. Elena let out a scream and felt herself drifting out of consciousness. Then everything went black.

….

Damon dove into his car and drove as fast as he could in Mystic Falls never being so scared in his life. He couldn't even describe what he was feeling when he found out that Elena had been attacked. He didn't know what to say or what to think! Was it Stefan? Was he back on human blood? Did he want Elena to pay for kissing Damon? Was it Katherine? Did she want to destroy Elena just because she could?

Damon ran into the hospital using his human speed and skidded to a stop when he saw Bonnie, Jeremy, Alaric and Jenna sitting down in the waiting room. Jenna's eyes were bloodshot from crying and Damon immediately thought that the worst had happened. He started to shake his head and began mumbling 'no' over and over again.

"Ric… please tell me she isn't… I mean she can't be…" That is when the tears began to fall and Damon didn't care if everybody saw him cry because all that mattered was Elena and the fact that she might be gone.

Alaric stood up and put both hands on Damon's shoulders to force him to look at him.

Then he uttered the two words that made Damon sigh. "She's alive."

**A/N- Ahhh it has been wayyyy to long and I am so sorry that I didn't update sooner. I probably will not be able to update for the rest of the week. My school is presenting Little Shop Of Horrors this weekend so I am going to be extra busy with that as I have been for the last couple months and that is why there has been no updates! Hopefully they will be becoming more frequent after November though! Love you all and don't forget to review. Now I know I didn't have a carnival and that Caroline attacked Elena but I just thought with everything happening between Damon and Elena that this could really work for the story. Anyways I hope this was an ok chapter so why don't you let me know! Until next time… :) **


	4. Crazy Girl

**A/N- I know it has been way to long and I am sorry. Even though I have been on holidays I have been super busy and just haven't had the opportunity to write for this particular story. Also since The Vampire Diaries hasn't had any new episodes in awhile I haven't been inspired so hopefully I will be inspired when new episodes come back which is this Thursday! I can't wait! Anyways here is chapter 4 of **_**What About Now called "Crazy Girl"**_

Damon sat in the waiting room starting to get very anxious because they had still heard no news about Elena. All they had been told is that she had extensive blood loss and that the doctors were doing everything that they could. Finally he got fed up and told everyone he was going for a walk. He found himself in a stairwell and just sat on the stairs, put his head in his hands and cried. This was one of the rare times that Damon had cried. He was supposed to be the big bad vampire, he wasn't supposed to cry. But this was Elena they were talking about. Elena meant everything to him. She was the person he always wanted to talk to, when she walked into a room his smile brightened. It always seemed to be her that he wanted to talk to. She knew that he was in love with her and he hoped one day that she would feel the same way. Of course that kiss meant _something _to her because she was really upset when she walked in on him and Katherine. He needed her to be ok. No matter how many times they got into a fight or she said that he meant nothing to him Elena would always forgive him. She always saw the good inside of him sooner or later. This could not be happening! Who would do something like this? If it was Stefan Damon was sure that he would find Stefan and drive a stake through his heart for this. If Elena didn't make it… no Damon couldn't think about that, she was going to be ok.

"Damon,"

Hearing Jenna's voice Damon looked up and his eyes were really red from crying. "She didn't deserve this Jenna,"

Seeing how emotionally involved with Elena Damon was she sat down beside him and let him rest his head on her shoulder. This is a position Damon and Jenna both thought they would never be in. But truth be told Damon did realize that he really needed to get on Jenna's good side. If he got on her good side then maybe everything with Elena would work out.

"No she didn't but it happened and the doctors here are doing everything that they can."

"I know but… we got into a fight tonight and I feel like if we didn't get into a fight and she had just stayed at the boarding house with me…"

"Damon you can't blame yourself for this. This was a huge accident. Nobody could have prevented this, that is why they call them accidents,"

Damon nodded because he wanted to talk to Jenna about something different. Sure now was not the time or the place but he wanted to have a reason for Elena to talk to him when she wakes up.

"Jenna I know you don't like me…"

"Damon…"

"No please let me get this out. I know that we have had our ups and downs and that I am not your favourite person ever but your niece means the world to me. I know she is with Stefan but there is just something about her. When I see her I want to be next to her, when I see her upset I want to be the one to make her happy, she is the person that I want to be with for the rest of my life and even though I know she might not feel the same way I want her to know how I feel. I am in love with Elena, Jenna and I would really appreciate it if you would approve of me before I ask Elena how she feels about me and where we stand because after that kiss I don't know what to think right now."

After hearing Damon's speech and seeing him cry over her niece it was obvious that all those feelings were true, Damon really did love Elena. "If you hurt her…"

"I know, I'm dead," Damon couldn't help but smirk at the irony of what Jenna was going to say.

Damon couldn't help the urge to stand up and once Jenna did the same Damon pulled her into a hug. Just then Rick opened the door and had to blink to make sure that his mind wasn't playing tricks on him.

"Wow never thought that I would see this sight," Rick joked and both of them turned to stare at him.

"Shut up Rick, I needed a hug… do you want to give me a hug?" Damon joked with his arms outstretched to him and a big smirk on his face. Alaric knew he was joking and decided to play along with it and pulled Damon into a hug. Jenna couldn't resist the urge of taking out her phone and taking a picture of Alaric and Damon hugging… this seemed like once in a lifetime moment.

Once the guys broke apart and started to burst out laughing Jenna soon joined in but all three of them stopped laughing when someone by the door cleared their throat. Jenna, Alaric and Damon turned around to see a very confused Jeremy. He glared at Alaric and then looked at everybody in the staircase.

"I thought you were coming in to tell them the news." When Jeremy said that Damon instantly became interested in what he was saying.

"What do you mean Jeremy? What news?"

"Elena is still unconscious but she is aloud visitors. We all went into see her but the doctor said to limit it to one or two people at a time. I didn't know who wanted to go in first."

Damon sat down while he waited for Jenna to be finished talking to Elena. He looked around the waiting room and noticed somebody missing.

"Hey guys is Barbie still in the hospital or was she released?"

"I'm not sure let me call her," Bonnie said but Caroline's phone went straight to voicemail.

Before Damon could press the issue any farther Jenna came out and nodded at Damon who quickly rushed in to check on Elena.

When he saw the state that she was in if he had a heart it would have stopped. Damon considered giving her his blood but that would only open up questions on how she recovered so fast. Even though it killed him to say this she needed to wake up on her own.

Letting silent tears fall Damon grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles before placing their hands back on her bed, his hand still holding hers. He let his head look down at his lap before he looked back at her face and began to speak.

"Hey… it's Damon. I know you can't here me but I need you to know that you have to wake up. I can't loose you Elena; you're all I've got. You're my everything and if I loose you then there will be no reason for me to stay in Mystic Falls, hell there might not even be a reason for me to live anymore. I know I have messed up a lot but if you wake up then I promise you that I will prove to you that I love you."

Damon looked down and started to cry again but his head snapped up when he felt something squeeze his hand.

"Elena,"

"Who knew Damon Salvatore could cry?"

"Your funny," he smirked.

"Damon I don't need you to prove your love to me, I just wanted to understand why you kissed me and then I found you with Katherine,"

"I was stupid and that is so unfair of me but I wanted to show you something… over the years I have learned a few things that nobody knows about me. Not even Stefan and I know that you guys are still together but I need to show you this."

"Stefan and I aren't together anymore… that's why I came to the boarding house. He saw us kiss in the hospital and decided to leave."

"I'm sorry. I will be right back."

Damon walked out of the room and indicated to Jeremy that he needed what he asked him to pick up at his house. After getting what he needed and receiving some very strange looks from everyone in the waiting room Damon walked back into Elena's room.

She gave him a questioning look. "Why do you have a guitar case?"

"Well there is an acoustic guitar in here; it's a new one I bought. Over the years I have gotten different ones and after we started getting closer I wanted to learn this song to play for you if you ever doubted how I felt about you and I sort of wanted to play you a song."

Elena stared at Damon completely awestruck by him. "Nobody else knows about this?"

"I never wanted to show anybody something that is important to me."

Elena had a smile on her face; she was really touched by this. "Well lets here this song,"

"If you say so,"

Damon cleared his throat and started playing the guitar before he started singing. Not only did his skills shock Elena but so did his voice.

_Baby why you wanna cry?  
>You really oughta know that I<br>Just have to walk away sometimes_

_We're gonna do what lovers do  
>We're gonna have a fight or two<br>But I ain't ever changing my mind_

_Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?  
>I wouldn't dream of going nowhere<br>Silly woman come here let me hold you  
>Have I told you lately I love you like crazy, girl?<em>

_I wouldn't last a single day  
>I'd probably just fade away<br>Without you I'd lose my mind  
><em> 

_Before you ever came along  
>I was living life all wrong<br>The smartest thing I ever did was make you all mine  
><em> 

_Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?  
>I wouldn't dream of going nowhere<br>Silly woman, come here let me hold you  
>Have I told you lately I love you like crazy, girl?<br>Like crazy, girl_

_Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?  
>I wouldn't dream of going nowhere<br>Silly woman come here let me hold you  
>Have I told you lately I love you like<em>

_Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?  
>I wouldn't dream of going nowhere<br>Silly woman come here let me hold you  
>Have I told you lately I love you like crazy, girl?<em>

_Like crazy  
>Crazy girl<br>Like crazy  
>Crazy girl<em>

Once Damon put down the guitar he noticed that Elena had tears falling freely down her cheeks and he quickly brushed them away with his fingers.

Elena acted on instinct and put her hand on the back of Damon's neck and used his raven black hair to pull him closer and into a kiss. He responded immediately and quickly sat on the bed with her while Elena sat up to pull him closer. Damon noticed her heart rate speeding up so he pulled away before the doctors heard the sounds and got concerned. Damon leaned his forehead against Elena's and smiled as did she.

"This is never going to work," Elena whispered looking into those ocean blue eyes that she loved so much.

"You never know… I love you so much and I am not letting you go."

"Good because I don't want you too." They pulled apart from each other and Damon sat near Elena so that he was at her side and she rested her head on his shoulder while he had his arm wrapped around her. This is where he wanted to be. Right next to the girl he was in love with.

**A/N- I really hope you guys liked this chapter! Once again I am so sorry that I didn't update sooner but I hope to get one more chapter up before I have to go back to school next week. If not there will probably not be any updates until the weekends. Anyways how did you like this chapter? Damon and Elena are finally together! There is going to be some bumpy rides though let me tell you. I have a lot planned for this story! The song that Damon sang to Elena was Crazy Girl by The Eli Young Band! You guys should really listen to it if you haven't already heard it! Anyways please review. Until next time… :) **


	5. Never Gonna Be Alone

**A/N- I know, I know I am a terrible person and I am really sorry for not updating sooner! Hopefully I will be updating more frequently. That is my goal. I am really excited for this Thursday because I am going to see Hedley! I can't wait! So here is chapter 5 of **_**What About Now **_**entitled **_**"Never Gonna Be Alone"**_

"Damon, I'm fine you don't have to carry me," Elena giggled as Damon picked her up bridal style and started to carry her to his car.

"Elena you were just attacked, I am going to be with you 24/7 until I figure out who attacked you." Damon stated.

"How are you going to figure out who attacked me if you are with me 24/7?" Elena asked, becoming quiet. She knew that Caroline was the one who attacked her but she didn't want Damon to know that because even though Caroline attacked her she was still Elena's best friend.

"Are you ok?" Damon asked looking down at her. She had gotten quiet and had only spoken in a whisper. "Are you hurt? What do you want me to do? Should I go back and get you checked out again by a doctor?"

"No… I'm fine." Elena said.

Damon looked at her strangely. He knew that she was hiding something and the fact that she didn't want him to know, scared him a little bit. "Elena…"

"Damon can we just drop it please?" Elena said as Damon put her on the ground since they were at the car.

As the got in Elena realized that Damon was being incredibly quiet; Damon always got quiet when he was upset or mad, Elena noticed.

"Damon please don't be mad at me." Elena pleaded, looking at him and taking one of his hands in hers.

"Elena you're hiding something from me. I don't do relationships a lot you know that and when I do I am not very good at them. But I do know that when you are in a relationship with someone you don't keep secrets. You tell each other everything and I want you to be able to tell me everything… good or bad." Damon sighed.

"You're going to be really mad and I can't have that… I just don't want to talk about it right now." Elena pleaded, once more hoping that Damon would drop the subject.

"Fine, Elena. Whatever you say," Damon said as he let go of her hand and proceeded to drive, not saying anything or even looking at Elena.

He really didn't understand it. He had poured out everything he felt to her. He told her that he _loved_ her and then there she was not telling him something that was obviously bothering her. Even though he has lived for over 100 years, Damon still didn't understand how women thought.

~Chicago~

Katherine was looking around _everywhere _and she still couldn't find Stefan. She was sure that he was going to be in Chicago. He had to be!

"Katherine?" She heard and spun around to see Stefan standing there looking confused.

And then in the blink of an eye her hand connected with his cheek in a slap.

"Where the hell have you been!" Katherine shouted, slightly angry.

"Whoa! What the hell is wrong with you?" Stefan said taking a slight step back.

"I have been looking for you everywhere! Ever since you left Mystic Falls and I paid a little visit to Caroline." Katherine said, ending with a smirk.

Stefan's eyes grew dark when he saw her smirk. He knew that smirk. It meant, I did something fun but nobody else is going to like it. "What did you do Katherine?" Stefan asked as he glared at her.

"Well… let's just say that Mystic Falls is going to have a new problem on its hands. Too bad you aren't there to help Caroline but you never know maybe Damon could help her. I mean first he takes your girl and now he can help Caroline through her… transition."

"What did you do!" Stefan growled at her.

"I might have maybe… turned Caroline." Katherine said, truly happy about what she had done.

Stefan pulled her into an alley way and slammed her up against the wall. "What the hell, Katherine!"

Katherine looked his body up and down. "I like this side of you. Being angry makes you look… sexy."

Stefan took a step back. "I need to go back."

"What?" Katherine asked shocked. "No you don't need to go back! Just think the damage we could do together. Why do you want to go back there when you have lost everything… including Elena."

"Katherine… don't go there." Stefan warned.

"Does it bother you Stefan? That Elena has pretty much turned into me but the only difference is that she chose Damon over you… yeah that's got to hurt." Katherine taunted some more.

"Katherine," Stefan warned as he stepped closer. "You can. Go. To. Hell." He finished before he ran off, determined to get back to Mystic Falls and determined to help Caroline.

~Back in Mystic Falls~

Damon and Elena were lying on Elena's bed staring up at the ceiling as they held hands.

"I'm sorry," Elena whispered.

She heard Damon sigh and then he turned and leaned on his elbow so that he could look at her. She copied his movements, but there hands still remained intertwined.

"Elena I… I love you so much. When I got the call that you were in the hospital I literally felt my un-beating heart stop for a minute when Alaric told me that you were in the hospital. I really want to find the person that attacked you because when I do I am going to rip their hearts out and not think twice about it." Damon said seriously and lightly stroked her cheek.

"Damon you can't." Elena said, suddenly becoming scared of Damon's promise. She knew that that tone meant he was dead serious. Elena really didn't want him to kill Caroline.

Damon sighed in frustration. "Can't what Elena? Can't kill the person that attacked you? Why is it so important to you that I don't find who attacked…"

"It was Caroline!" Elena finally yelled in frustration.

That stopped Damon dead in his tracks. "What?" He yelled.

"Caroline… is the one who attacked me." Elena said looking down and shed a few unwanted tears.

"I'm going to kill her!" Damon yelled, standing up getting ready to leave.

Elena shot up so fast and grabbed Damon's arm. "Damon don't! She is a new vampire. She didn't know what she was doing!"

"Elena, she tried to kill you!" Damon tried to reason with her.

"She was confused Damon! She didn't know what was happening to her. Just please leave her be!"

"I'm sorry Elena," Damon shook his head. "I need to have a little talk with Caroline."

~Caroline's house~

Caroline was sitting in the dark in her room. She didn't know what was happening to her, she only remembered what Damon had compelled her to forget.

"Caroline," Caroline looked up and saw Damon standing there. Damon used his vampire speed to push her up against the wall.

"Damon," Caroline choked out since he was holding her by the neck. "How's Elena?"

This only seemed to make Damon madder. He slammed her up against the wall again. "You don't get to ask about her! I swear to god if you ever attack her again I will have no hesitation in killing you. So I suggest until you get everything under control that you stay away from Elena."

Without saying another word Damon let go of Caroline and walked out of the house. His next stop was getting back to Elena.

Once he pulled up to her house, he felt that something was wrong; practically throwing himself out of the car Damon ran up to the house, normal human speed and then zoomed up the stairs with his vampire speed.

When he knocked on Elena's door he heard her heart beat faster. He suddenly got worried. "Elena? It's me, open up.

When she opened the door Damon looked her up and down before pulling her into a hug. He then held her at arms length again and looked her up and down to double check that she was ok. He then kissed her on the cheek and led her to sit down on her bed. "What happened? Are you ok?" Damon asked.

"I just have the feeling that someone is watching me… I'm scared." Elena admitted, snuggling closer to Damon.

"Why didn't you call me?" Damon asked as he held her tighter. "I would have come and made sure that you were ok."

"I know, I know." Elena said, sighing. "But I didn't want you to worry."

"I always worry about you Elena. No matter where you are. Even if you are sitting right beside me or when we are laying in bed like this. You could be half a world away or kissing me and I will still be worried about you."

Elena looked into his eyes and couldn't believe the love she saw. "Can I ask you something, Damon?"

Damon furrowed his eye brows in confusion. "Of course, ask me anything."

"Do you only love me because I look like Katherine?" Elena asked, looking down. Suddenly worried about his answer.

Damon took her face in his and made her look at him. "Elena when I look at you there is no way that I see Katherine. When I look at you… I see you. You are smart, beautiful, gorgeous, sexy, fun, loving… you're perfect and there is no way that I would change that for anything in the world."

"Thank you," was all Elena said before kissing Damon with so much emotion. When she pulled back and looked at his face all she could do was smile.

Before anyone said anything though there was a sound from outside the door and then it opened and Stefan walked in and looked from Damon to Elena to Damon again. "Well wasn't that… touching."

"Hello, brother."

"Damon, can you leave for a minute. Elena and I need to talk… alone."

**A/N-Soo what did you guys think? Just wanted to let you know that there is a poll on my profile that you can vote on about which new story you want me to write. I am almost finished one of my stories and I like knowing what people think of what I should try next. Also if you see something you might like and want to know what the story is going to be like just message me and I will tell you the synopsis of it or a little preview so please go and check out the poll. Anyways I really hope you guys liked this. I wasn't sure when I was going to have Stefan come back but I figured that this should be ok. As you can see this is very different from the show and I think I might keep it like that. One thing I am not so sure about is if I am going to bring Klaus into this. That would open up a lot of doors and I am not sure how long I want this story to be yet so what do you guys think I should do? Please review! Until next time… :) **


	6. Love's To Blame

**A/N- I KNOW! I KNOW! Trust me I already feel bad enough about the super, huge, long, massive hiatus! This summer has been… shall I say crazy? Yes, very, very crazy. This summer and has been extremely busy and I have not had any spare time…and no I'm not making this up! I can't wait for the new season of The Vampire Diaries! It is going to be insane! Anyways I think I have said enough! Here (finally!) is chapter 6 of "What About Now" entitled **_**"Love's To Blame"**_

"_Thank you," was all Elena said before kissing Damon with so much emotion. When she pulled back and looked at his face all she could do was smile. _

_Before anyone said anything though there was a sound from outside the door and then it opened and Stefan walked in and looked from Damon to Elena to Damon again. "Well wasn't that… touching?" _

"_Hello, brother." _

"_Damon, can you leave for a minute. Elena and I need to talk… alone."_

"No way in hell are you talking to her without me standing right next to her," Damon said through clenched teeth.

Elena sighed and tentatively put her hand on Damon's forearm and gave him a gentle squeeze to let him know that she was ok. He looked down at her and shook his head. He didn't want to leave her alone with his brother. Given how Stefan left Damon didn't know what he was like right now. Was he back on human blood? What would happen if Damon stepped away for a second… just a moment and Elena vanished?

Damon looked at Elena and shook his head once more. "I'm not risking it. What if something happened to you?"

Stefan let out a cold-hearted laugh. "Damon, I'm not going to do anything to hurt her. I'm not that far gone and despite everything that has happened I'm not going to hurt her."

Damon tore his gaze away from Elena and bored his eyes into his brothers.' He took a menacing step forward as he stalked towards his brother. "But… and this is a big but, if you so much as touch her, even just once. I will have no problem and killing my own brother."

Turning away from Stefan, Damon looked at the girl in front of him. The one he knew he would always love; always and forever. "I love you," he whispered before turning around and exiting the room.

Elena looked over at Stefan and was suddenly nervous under his gaze. Stefan walked over to her and then reached across her so that he could lock the door. Then he stood there for a second to breath in the scent of Elena. God he missed that scent.

Elena on the other hand was feeling trapped like this. Maybe Damon should have stayed she thought. The Stefan standing in front of her just wasn't Stefan anymore…he was different then who Elena fell in love with.

She stood there, standing still, not saying anything. Stefan took a step back and looked at her and smiled.

"You're going to regret cheating on me with my brother Elena. Man are you ever going to regret it."

"It was just a kiss Stefan! And I was going to tell you but you had to leave before you let me explain. That's your fault that you left before you could here my side of the story."

Stefan leaned in even closer and whispered in her ear in a menacing voice as Elena closed her eyes and held her breath. "Don't blame me. You're going to regret what you did."

And then he was going. Elena stood there for a few moments letting silent tears fall.

"Elena? Elena!? What's going on in there?"

Elena became very aware of Damon yelling and knocking on the other side of the door…more like if he hit any harder then the door would break. Elena quickly turned around, unlocked the door and let Damon in.

He took one look at Elena and pulled her into his arms. That's when she broke down into tears. All Damon did was pick her up bridal style and moved her to her bed. He then laid down beside her and held her as she cried. This was all Elena really needed. Stefan had scared her so much and she just wanted Damon to hold her and never let her go.

The next morning Elena woke up and Damon was gone. Elena was upset because she really wanted him to be there so she could thank him for all he did for her last night. Looking around Elena became disappointed. What kind of boyfriend leaves in the middle of the night when his girlfriend really needs him? That's low and Elena went from disappointed to extremely pissed.

But then she noticed a piece of folded paper on her nightstand that had her name on it and it was Damon's writing. That made her breath and calm down. She opened it up and started to read.

_Elena, _

_I heard Jenna getting up so I figured if she came in you wouldn't want to explain why you had your boyfriend in your room, early in the morning so I left. I hope you're feeling better. I love you. _

_Damon _

That made her feel a lot better. Especially the 'I love you' part. He loves her. Elena knew he did but seeing it makes it a lot better; a lot more real.

Getting out of bed Elena got ready for her day with a smile

Damon sighed as he walked into foyer of his house. Ever since Stefan left it had been extremely quiet but looking around he could see that something was for sure out of place.

Being as quiet as possible which was easy for a vampire Damon quietly crept into the living room and turned the corner and saw his brother getting a drink from _his _liquor cabinet.

Stefan turned around to look at him. "Well hello brother."

Damon raced up to Stefan using vampire speed and crashed his brother into the wall, holding him up by his neck.

"First you drink from my liquor cabinet and you also threaten my girlfriend?"

"So it's official now, huh?"

Damon stared him down. His brother turned into an absolute dick when he was gone.

"Yes it's official but that is none of your business! You need to get the hell out of Mystic Falls. You may be my brother but I never want to see your face again. So it would be best if you left… and never game back!"

Damon dropped his brother and left the room going to his room while he tried to ignore his brother's menacing laugh that trailed through the house.

**A/N- So I know it isn't that good :/ Inspiration has been really low and I am trying to pull some chapters out! So once again I am sooo sorry about the wait and I hope you guys can forgive me and let me know how I did with this chapter! Please review and I will try and write the next chapter once I update my other stories! Until next time… :) **


End file.
